


Dog is a man...and men's best friend.

by anonymousorly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Animal Play, Canon Compliant, D/s, Dog Liam, Dom/sub, Liam-centric, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, OT5, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sub Liam, dog ears, minor Watersports, minor comeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousorly/pseuds/anonymousorly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is given a pair of dog ears. [1dkinkmeme prompt]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog is a man...and men's best friend.

It all started the week before Halloween.  
  
The boys were enjoying their lunch outside, as it was a rare nice day in October, and discussing what they should be for the holiday.  
  
"The Avengers," Niall suggested before taking a large bite of his sandwich.  
  
Louis shook his head, slurping loudly and mumbling around his straw, "Too conventional."  
  
"The Wanted," Zayn laughed, Harry nearly choking on his potato salad as he too laughed.  
  
"Not even commenting on that one," Louis stated, turning to Liam with a smirk. "Li has to be a puppy. Grrrwoof!"  
  
Liam rose an eyebrow as Niall giggled in agreement. "Why do I _have_ to be a puppy?"  
  
"Because you already are," Niall remarked, everyone else laughing and leaving Liam confused.  
  
Were they not-so-subtlely calling him a bitch?

***

The next day, Harry came up behind Liam and covered his eyes. A soft weight was put around the top of his head and Niall's giggles were close to his ear.  
  
When Harry moved his hands down to his shoulders, Liam was presented with a mirror held by Louis with a reflection of light brown dog ears with pink centers atop his head.  
  
"We have decided," Louis announced, "that you will, in fact, be a puppy."  
  
Liam blinked at him. "For Halloween?"  
  
Louis bit his lip, staring adoring at the headband but not answering, and Harry's fingers pressed against his shoulders more tightly.  
  
Liam touched the ears, asking, "And what will the rest of you dress as?"  
  
"That," Louis said, "we have not yet decided."  
  
Liam wanted to make a crack, say they should be more concerned about their own costumes rather than his, but the softness in Louis' eyes, the pressure of Harry's palms, and the smile across Niall's face stopped him.

***

The day of Halloween was when it finally clicked - the realization that _this_ could be a _thing._  
  
Liam was sitting on the couch, waiting as the others scrambled to get ready and rushed in circles from Louis' bedroom to the bathroom. He was long ago finished, black paint on the tip of his nose and grey streaks across his cheeks for whiskers.  
  
Harry fell next to him, handing him a new can of beer, and stated seriously, "Dogs aren't typically allowed on the couch. As you're a puppy, you need to be trained at a young age before it becomes a bad habit we can't change."  
  
Liam inargueably gave a nod and shuffled down to the floor, crossing his legs under himself and taking a sip from his beer. It was in this very moment, as Harry looked over his shoulder to make sure Zayn, Louis, and Niall saw, that they all knew things were about to change.

*****

When they returned to Louis and Harry's flat after the Halloween party, alcohol buzzing in their veins and swimming in their brains but not overly so, they scattered across the living room - Louis on the recliner, Niall, Harry, and Zayn on the couch, and Liam sitting at Louis' feet on the floor.  
  
Louis rubbed the top of Liam's head, the hair between his fingers turning him on more than it probably should as his wrist bumped the dog ears every so often, and positioned the younger boy between his legs so he wouldn't run off.  
  
_Run. off._  
  
With the other three so obviously staring at him, Liam was getting just as aroused, breathing a little quicker and louder as he leaned his head back to encourage Louis to continue, don't stop, feels so good.  
  
"C'mere, Li," Zayn called, noticing Liam's erection, and patted his lap for further emphasis. "C'mere, boy."  
  
Liam's eyes met Harry's as he whispered, "I'm not allowed to jump on the couch."  
  
"Special occasion." Zayn nudged Harry. "He understands."  
  
Liam waited for Harry's approval, the nod of his head, before crawling on all fours across the living room and onto the three laps. He rested his head on Niall's thighs and stretched over the other two. Zayn turned Liam on his back and unzipped the front of his dog costume, Niall's fingers in his hair and Harry's gently rubbing under his chin. He moaned quietly and Zayn slipped his hand under the costume, across his stomach and down to his hard cock.  
  
Liam thrust his hips up and down erratically, seemingly humping into Zayn's hand when Niall tugged his hair hard, murmuring into his ear, "Calm, boy. Calm down, boy."  
  
Liam whimpered but did as he was told.  
  
"Good boy," Louis whispered, watching intently as Zayn jerked Liam off slowly. "You'll be rewarded for being such a good, good boy, yes you will.  
  
Liam moaned loudly, legs and arms thrashing until Louis stood up and came over.  
  
"Paw. Paw. Gimme your paws." He held his hands out and grabbed Liam's. "Easy, boy. Easy does it."  
  
"Fuck, Louis," Niall breathed out, eyes darting from Louis to Zayn's hand.  
  
Liam howled - fucking _howled_ \- when he came, hips pushing up despite his will not to. His tongue hanged out of his mouth as he panted heavily, tilting his chin down to lick Harry's hand affectionately.  
  
"Such a good boy," Louis said, letting go of his wrists. "Wanna go outside?"  
  
Liam eagerly ran on his hands and knees to the front door, Louis closing him out in the hall with a promise he'd be let back in soon.

*****

Louis leaned against the front door and closed his blue-green eyes, inhaling shakily and brain looping over what just happened. What exactly _did_ just happen? What has he _started?_  
  
He hears a soft, long moan and lots of rustling. Opening his eyes, he sees Harry on the floor in front of Zayn, working on his pants, and Niall pressed to his side, kissing him slowly yet noisily.  
  
"Fuck," Louis said, more in regards to Liam still than the actions of the three.  
  
Harry looked over his shoulder at him, winking, and gave a nod. Niall pulled away from Zayn, who went on to attach his lips to the blond's neck as he breathed heavily, and turned his attention to Louis, who was just _standing there_ and watching and what the fuck Liam.  
  
"Zayn did such a great job," Niall slurred, eyes heavy and smile lazy but genuine as he ran his fingers through Zayn's dark hair. "Help us show our appreciation, Lou."  
  
He didn't need to be told twice, taking a few long strides over and pressing up to Niall's back.  
  
Zayn came when Liam started scratching at the door, whining pathetically and desperately to be let in.  
  
That night, Liam slept at the foot of the bed, secured between Louis and Zayn's blanket-covered legs. He had a perfect view of the door to keep guard and used Zayn's calf as a pillow for most of the night. Niall woke up twice, sitting up and kissing the top of Liam's head before falling back down.

***

Harry woke to a soft whine in his ear and a moist tongue on his cheek. Groaning, he opened his eyes to a wide-eyed Liam biting his lip and blinking impatiently at him.  
  
"Wussit?" Harry asked, stretching his naked body and ruffling Liam's hair around the dog ears.  
  
Liam whined again and jumped off the bed, moving across the floor to paw at the door and looking back at Harry.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Harry followed Liam to the bathroom and watched as he walked in a circle in front of the toilet. As he was about to finally go, Harry spoke up.  
  
"Wait." Cock in hand, Liam again whined but obeyed. "Dogs piss on things sometimes to mark it as theirs."  
  
Liam swallowed hard and licked his lips, not saying anything as Harry stepped into the shower and waved him over. Heart pounding faster at what was about to happen - what _they_ were about to do - he got in front of Harry, who took his cock in his own hand and squeezed gently.  
  
"It only makes sense because I'm yours. And you're mine. Ours. Isn't that right, Liam?"  
  
Liam whimpered, lifted a bent knee up in the air, and started to pee onto Harry's stomach. Harry's other hand went into the warm, heavy flow and Liam had to close his eyes because it was too fucking much for so early in the morning.  
  
"There's a good boy," Harry praised, wiping his urine-covered hand over his hard cock. "How about a bath? Hmm? You'll get a special treat if you cooperate."  
  
And cooperate Liam did.  
  
Harry had Liam pressed to his chest and legs around his waist, fingers twisting inside his ass and moving in and out carefully. Harry lifted Liam's hips and pushed inside of him, groaning lowly at how tight he was. Liam bounced heatedly, excited, but stopped when Harry tugged at his hair.  
  
"Easy boy."  
  
Liam scratched at Harry's arms, whimpering and squirming as he rocked his hips into Harry's and rode him with restraint. He wanted to just go crazy, move fast and make his hips go out of control, but Harry ordered him not to. The lips and teeth attacking his neck weren't helping any.  
  
"Easy does it," Harry whispered, pushing his hips up to meet Liam's and readjusting the dog ears that were starting to slide off. "So fucking good, Liam. Such a good boy."  
  
Liam moaned loudly at the touch and praise, nails deep in Harry's skin and dragging down his upper arms painfully. Harry gasped but didn't stop him, though he could feel the heat of blood rush to the ragged lines. He wasn't one to particularly find pain and violence sexy, but the way Liam panted rapidly above him and scratched him to try and get a grip, well, he found it sexy.  
  
"Come, Liam," Harry demanded against his shoulder as his fingers worked Liam's cock harshly, pulling hard and squeezing sparatically. "Come on me like you pissed on me."  
  
Liam cried out, deep in his throat, and did as he was told, ass tightening around Harry's cock and hips slamming down harder.  
  
Harry ran his wet - come, water, soap - hands through Liam's hair and rubbed the back of his head messily before coming a few thrusts later, breathing hard and licking his lips noisily.  
  
"Fuck," he exhaled and shook his head, face pressed to Liam's shoulder. "Fuckfuckfuck."  
  
Liam began to panic, squirming uncomfortably around Harry's dick. He now could acknowledge that the water was cold and dirty, the blood specks rising from Harry's pale skin, the deep crease of Harry's forehead, and the mess of bathwater spilled on the floor.  
  
Fuck. Was he in trouble?

*****

A minute passed and Harry finally lifted his head to see Liam's flushed cheeks and worried eyes. Smiling lazily, he rubbed the back of his fingers under Liam's chin and chuckled as his head tilted back.  
  
"You did so, so well, Li. So good."  
  
Liam hummed appreciately, worry dissolving from his mind as he instead focused on Harry's fingers.  
  
"We need to get cleaned up, though."  
  
At this, Liam frowned and looked at Harry, shaking his head. Harry pulled his hand back.  
  
"Yes, yes you do. Ya need a proper bath-"  
  
"No," Liam stubbornly argued and stood up, stepping out of the tub.  
  
Harry watched him and got up as fast as he could without a slip and fall risk to go after Liam, who bolted out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen, still entirely nude except for the dog ears.  
  
"Damn it, Liam, get back here-"  
  
"No!" Liam shouted as he crawled under the kitchen table where Louis sat reading the newspaper.  
  
Louis looked from Liam to Harry, who came into the kitchen just as naked as Liam and hands on his hips, bending to look at Liam. Louis, as curious as he was about the situation, became a bit more interested in Harry's long back and red, bruised ass.  
  
"Liam, listen to me-"  
  
Liam narrowed his eyes and bore his teeth, growling with arms protectively around his stomach.  
  
Shocked, Harry sternly said, "Don't you _dare_ fucking growl at me."  
  
Liam growled again, louder and mockingly, and Louis frowned, leaning down to look at Liam crouched close to the wall.  
  
He whispered, "Calm down, boy. It's okay. It's aaaall gonna be okay, boy."  
  
But when Louis extended his hand, Harry couldn't get the words out quick enough and Liam _bit_ him.  
  
Neither one knew who was more shocked by the action but a slow, heavy moment of their connected eyes predicted regret on Liam's part.  
  
"Lou..." Harry softly said as they straightened up, approaching Louis slowly and taking his hand.  
  
"Fuck 'im," Louis snapped, more angry than in pain or betrayed. "He wants to sit under a fucking table on the dirty tile, naked, let 'im. Fuck 'im."  
  
"Come on." Some indents of the teeth marks were bleeding but it was mostly a stinging, throbbing twist. "Let's leave him to cool off."

*****

Liam huffed and puffed through his nose, legs pulled to his chest and fingers laced tightly. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and feel it beating against his forehead. Despite being naked and goosebumps scattered on his skin's surface, he was burning, sweat on his hairline.  
  
He heard footsteps and sat up straighter, lips pulled back as legs stopped at the table and Niall's kind, unthreatening face appeared. He growled lowly but hid his teeth, eyes still sharp.  
  
"Hey, bud. Ya been under here all day." Niall spoke normally, not extra cautious or gentle. "We need t' get somethin' to eat, don' we? A bit hungry, baby?"  
  
Liam's defense surrendered. Niall was right. He was _starved_ and as much as he wanted to be left alone and not take a damn bath, he crawled to Niall and into his arms. Niall held him, rubbed his chilly back, and called for someone to bring a blanket.  
  
Louis showed up not two seconds later with a sweater and quilt, bandage dressed around his hand. When his eyes met Liam's, his feet froze.  
  
"Can... Is it alright?" he hesitatedly asked, no sign of anger.  
  
Liam reached his arms out to Louis, who sat himself next to the two cuddling boys and put the quilt around Liam's shoulders. Still held by Niall, Liam pressed his nose to Louis' neck and sniffed quickly, licking the skin a few times here and there and sniffing more. Louis grinned and scratched the top of Liam's head tenderly.  
  
"You're a good boy, aren't ya?" Louis said into his ear, sighing happily when he nipped at his neck.  
  
"I'm sorry for biting you," Liam mumbled, though honest. "I was just so worked up and afraid and anxious and...your hand scared me."  
  
"I know, baby." Niall ran a finger down Louis' cheek and kissed him softly. "No need for apologies. Still my good boy. _Our_ good boy."

***

The time comes that One Direction is back in the spotlight with television appearences, radio interviews, store performances, and concert dates. As they walk out of the flat complex and toward their tour bus, Zayn wraps an arm around Liam's shoulders and presses his fingers down on the headband - to keep it in place.

***

Liam's trembling hands covered his tear-stained face, Harry holding him on one side and Niall on the other, when Louis pulled the dog ears off, hair sticking up and coldness replacing the comforting warmth. Liam shivered worse and whined, stomping his feet twice.  
  
"Shhh, you'll be alright," Harry cooed. "Eeeeasy, boy. Deep breaths."  
  
Niall kissed the back of Liam's hands and excitedly whispered, "Zayn and I got you a present. To help when this would happen."  
  
Liam lowered his hands, sniffled, and looked at Niall expectantly. Zayn kneeled in front of him and held up a thin red collar. His eyes widened in acceptance and anticipation, bending his head forward without thought and feeling the textured, hard material go around his neck, secured with a quiet click.  
  
It wasn't his ears but it was _something._  
  
"Button up your shirts all the way," Louis explained, Harry fingering the back if the collar and the buckle, "and it won't be seen."  
  
"No one will know," Zayn continued, "but us."

*****

In order to take attention away from their physical affections toward Liam, Harry and Louis obnoxiously flirt and touch each other, attracting everyone's eyes as Zayn pets Liam gently and Niall whispers what a great boy he's being, staying calm and answering questions professionally. When Harry and Louis take a timeout from their antics, their touches on Liam seem tame and less suspicious. Louis smirks a lot, especially when his fingers slip under Liam's shirt collar and rub against his dog collar.  
  
Not suspicious at all.  
  
So, it became that Harry and Louis are in an epic bromance (to distract), that Niall laughed extra loud at anything (to momentarily diverse), that Liam was serious and quiet (his brain consumed in dog manners and life), and Zayn was protective of and glued to Liam's side (all true, though no one knew it was to make sure Liam didn't act out of line).  
  
Not having the dog ears on constantly was a struggle for them all because it became a part of their everyday lives; part of their normal. For Liam, he was simply sad and distraught at first, at a loss with himself because what was he before Niall put that headband on him?  
  
Then, it was okay, the red collar reminder enough that he could return to how he wanted - being a dog - at the end of the day. No stress, the ears were safely awaiting his return. This period of a couple months was the greatest for him and the band as a whole.  
  
Then, it wasn't okay. There were more cameras, questions, scrutinizing, probing, faces, yelling, orders, stress, expectations, lack of privacy, band arguments... Real life, as it was, happened...and one day, the ears couldn't resolve it.  
  
It was a travel day, meaning 38 hours non-stop on the tour bus except for a couple gas fills. In theory, it sounded relaxing and welcome; no intruders or public eyes, just the five of them and two call-in radio interviews. Bliss, it could've been... _should've_ been...  
  
"Honest to God, just shut up," Zayn sharply spoke to Harry.  
  
"Why should I? You're the one that brought it up. I used to parade girls around?" Harry repeated Zayn's earlier comment during their second call-in.  
  
Liam was curled up around Louis on the couch, Harry too distracted to yell at him, and whimpered softly at the two going at it, face hidden in his chest but peaking occasionally in case he needed to somehow intercept.  
  
"It was a joke," Zayn slowly rationalized, throwing his hands up. "Fuck you don't get about that?"  
  
"I don't like being seen as a womanizer, _Zayn_ , after the fucking Caroline fiasco. Thought you damn well could have figured that one out, you fucking idiot."  
  
And then - no one will ever understand how or why or any connection - was when Liam cracked. He slowly sat up away from Louis and took the dog ears off his head. He never once did it himself, someone else _always_ having to do it.  
  
Mouth dropped, Louis whispered, "Liam?"  
  
Zayn and Harry looked over and their argument would never be brought up again. Niall was in the back lounge, Skyping, and Louis yelled for him regardless that he was talking with his mother. This was potentially more important.  
  
Louis slowly put his palm to Liam's back. "Babe, what's wrong?"  
  
Niall came out, speech prepared about courtesy and rudeness, but forgot it once he saw Liam's dark, empty eyes and hands gripping his dog ears. He glanced at the others, only reading confusion and worry, and sat in front of Liam, taking his hands - _paws_ in his mind - and smiled sweetly.  
  
"What ya doin' there, love? Trying to give your hair a heart attack or-"  
  
"I don't like this," he interrupted in a rush.  
  
At that sentence, four hearts began to break.

*****

Their brains are jumped to the same conclusion: Liam was giving up on his puppy persona. Harry was instantly in tears but doing his best to hold them back, Zayn was just at a loss because everything had been so _good_ , why now, and Louis pulled his hand from Liam as he frowned and stared at Niall's stunned face.  
  
"Don't..." Niall swallowed hard, clearing his throat to somehow hopefully keep himself from crying as he repeated, "Don't like this?"  
  
Liam kept his head down and eyes focused on the ground. The dog ears in his hands were as soft as the day he got them yet not as vibrant in color, slightly dulled from wear and wash. This thing was his only escape from reality for almost six months and he had difficulty wrapping his mind around the fact that this thing, a physical object he can hold on to, had influenced him as such.  
  
"I don't," Liam started, stopping short to arrange the words properly in his head so they wouldn't come out as misleading. "I...hate switching. I hate when these have to come off and I have to be someone I'm not. I hate that I have to go back to who I was when I so obviously and willingly gave that up in exchange for something better."  
  
The relief and satisfaction of his response hit the four with such force that Harry collapsed into Zayn's chest, who caught him and murmured it's not over, he's good, and Louis sighed so loudly that Liam looked over his shoulder at him before turning back to Niall, sweet Niall who was crying for an entirely different reason than he first anticipated.  
  
It was for not only relief but love for his boy and stress for his situation.  
  
Niall gently pulled the dog ears from Liam's weakened fingers, putting them back on his head, and placed his hands on Liam's knees. "I- _We_ know how tough it is on you...for you. We know that, even though it's hard for us, too, we won't and can't ever imagine the strain it has on you mentally and physically."  
  
Louis leaned forward, arm around the back of Liam's neck. "We're in this together, babe. You aren't alone and won't ever be because we love you." He scratched the top of Liam's head, who whimpered and tilted his head back. "You're such a good boy, you know that? So, so good, always listening to us."  
  
Harry pulled away from Zayn and grabbed the collar that was laying on the table, sitting on Liam's other side and holding it up. "We'll get you a tag, Li. It'll say you belong to us and that you'll attack anyone that tries to puppy-nap you."  
  
Liam giggled as Niall pulled on the front of his shirt until it was removed over his head. Louis fixed the falling dog ears and Harry put the collar around Liam's neck, smiling adoringly at it.  
  
"You know," Harry said in a flat tone, "you aren't supposed to be on the couch. You _know_ and have been told-"  
  
Louis jumped to his defense, fingers dancing across his smooth back, "I let him when you two were yelling. He was shaking and scared and-"  
  
"And now we aren't anymore. So."  
  
Zayn came over and tilted Liam's chin up to kiss him softly, fingertips on the collar.  
  
Niall licked his lips. "The hotel tonight." He looked at Harry for permission and grinned when he gave a nod, squeezing Liam's knees. "Off, boy. You heard Harry. Down ya go."  
  
Liam whined but pulled away from Zayn and onto the floor, Louis mumbling a "that's what she said" before joining Liam on the floor.

*****

They arrive at the hotel just after three in the morning to absolutely no waiting fans. They were a couple hours ahead of schedule, the boys declining a quick rest stop so they could get there early, and nearly trampled over each other once the bus was parked.  
  
Zayn carried a shirtless Liam, arms under his legs and back, off the bus and through the lobby. The doorman, concierge, and receptionists watched them in fascination and astonishment. When Harry followed closely and scratched the top of Liam's head, the boys were glad all employees had to sign confidentiality agreements.  
  
Obtaining two room keys for their suite from Paul, they piled into the elevator and Zayn held Liam closer to his chest as Harry whispered, "So spoiled, aren't ya? We spoil you rotten because we love you so much."  
  
Liam whimpered softly, his eyes closing as Harry gently scratched his chest and head resting back on Zayn’s shoulder.  
  
"Such a good boy," he continued. "Such a good, good boy."  
  
Once they got to the three-bedroom suite on one of the top floors, Zayn led the way to the master room after glancing through the open doors of the bathrooms and other bedrooms. The three followed behind obediently, Niall locking the door because it would be their luck that Paul barges in for whatever stupid reason and ruins everything.  
  
Liam was set on the bed and folded his legs under one another, ochre eyes large and darting from Zayn to Louis to Harry to Niall and back again. They all felt mildly tired, having shifted in and out of naps all day as they lazed around the bus in a hazed slump, but the fatigue shuffled all inhibitions to the back burner and amplified their craving and desire for Liam.  
  
Niall was the first to move, kneeling next to him and leaning over to kiss him as he rubbed the bottom of his chin. Liam opened his mouth and slid his tongue hungrily into Niall's, wanting _so_ damn bad and through with waiting. He waited all day already.  
  
Niall breathed out and met Liam's surge, fingertips slipping under the dog collar and making Liam moan.  
  
The day he and Zayn saw that collar - at some petrol station’s convenience store, hanging on a five-foot wire rack next to the checkout, almost glowing and definitely standing out to the two boys who looked at it before looking at each other - was a milestone. Despite the store having only two other customers, Niall had sprinted the four steps from the candy aisle to the display and snatched it so fast that the other items rattled on the hooks. Zayn went after him with an armful of sugary snacks and they admired the collar for a good ten seconds, staring and lips parted, before Niall determinedly slammed the collar to the counter.  
  
Harry sat behind Niall, wrapped his arms around his waist, and slowly pulled him to his chest, making the kissing two whine in protest. He was already naked - of course he was - and took off Niall's shirt in progress of getting him the same.  
  
"First thing first, boys," he chuckled, kissing Niall's shoulder and pressing their hips together.  
  
Niall let out a low gasp and reacted by pushing his hips down to Harry’s even more, curving his neck and inducing Harry to kiss his eager, lonely lips.  
  
Louis lied next to Liam and softly dragged his pointer and middle fingers over his nose, up to between his eyebrows and back down. The feather-light touch stimulated Liam and as much as he wanted to lift his head to feel more, it felt just perfect as it was. Louis focused intently on maintaining a constant pressure and not faltering and going too hard, Liam’s heart speeding up as time passed and it was a battle to keep his eyes open because it felt so good and was so _close_. He didn't even notice Zayn undoing his pants until he was told to lift his hips.  
  
"Up, up, boy," Zayn commanded.  
  
Liam raised his hips and sighed quietly, blissful, as Louis' fingers strayed across his forehead and cheeks.  
  
"Good God, you're gorgeous," Louis mumbled. Celestial blue eyes gazing into darker, tawny eyes, Liam uncrossed and lifted his legs for Zayn to pull his lower garments off, blushing. "Fuck, Liam, just...fuck."  
  
Liam's mouth was already open, prepared and willing, when Louis kissed him hard and gripped his hair. He was absently aware of Zayn's hands on his thighs and Harry and Niall making out next to him. Their tongues collided and fought and Louis eventually gained dominance, tilting Liam's head back to allow his tongue to venture deeper and rougher. Liam could hardly breathe, the collar tight and digging into his neck's thin skin and an overwhelming rush of lust and submission. His nose flared to keep the oxygen flowing and attain any amount he could, not realizing just how loud he was being or how much his body was fidgeting to physically show the complication.  
  
Making matters worse in regards to his breathing but better in the overall situation, Niall leaned over, off Harry’s lap, and parted Liam’s ankles with ease so Zayn could insert two fingers inside of him, beginning the process of stretching the tense muscles.  
  
Liam inhaled quick but it was muffled and only let Louis suck on his tongue more. He tried to grind his hips down but Niall’s hands were firmly on him in a flash. Harry entwined their fingers and guided Liam onto his back, moving his arms above his head and scooting to sit up next to them.  
  
"Lou, ease up," he whispered, the few tears on Liam's sweaty cheeks not getting passed him.  
  
Harry had the role of being rational, which, to Liam, was most important. He single-handedly decided when and if they pushed too far on Liam's behalf. It wasn't a position he consciously chose but one he ended up with and actually didn't mind having. It let the other boys go crazy and gave him a sense of power and control not just over Liam but all of them.  
  
He didn't mind it at all.  
  
Louis released Liam, opening his cerulean, darkened eyes as if the panting boy appeared out of nowhere, and lightly traced his fingers over the moist face, glancing to watch Zayn’s fingers slide in and out. Niall dragged his tongue around his stomach and Liam moaned loudly, clenching his fingers around Harry’s after he fixed the slipping dog ears.  
  
"Good, good boy," Harry commended into his ear and kissed the top of his head.  
  
Zayn's goldenrod eyes met Niall's Maya blue and gave a small nod before pulling back. The world knew of the special connection between Harry and Louis but more hushed was one between Zayn and Niall. The two unique, separate connections didn't divide the four but rather brought them together, keeping them sane as they had someone designated for them to run to.  
  
Niall kissed just below Liam's belly button and took his leaking cock into his mouth, Zayn’s clammy fingertips scratching his chest gently and kissing Louis in return, who was rubbing over the collar. Liam arched off the bed, trapped arms twisting a little, and let out a long whimper. He looked at Harry upside down, who was watching him closely, and stuck his tongue out flat over his bottom lip to pant heavily. Harry swallowed hard and led Liam's hands to his cock. Even upside down and having his own cock tended to, Liam had a good grip and slowly stroked the thick length, not breaking contact with the chartreuse green eyes and still panting.  
  
Low and breathy, Harry asked, "You like that, Li? Hmm? Ya love this? What we do to you and what you do to us?"  
  
Liam and Niall both groaned at Harry's words, Niall sucking his cock harder, Zayn's nails digging deeper next to his nipple, Louis rubbing the collar into his neck, and Liam's body shaky, knees bending and flexing desperately.  
  
Liam squeezed hard, cock tight between his palms. Harry moaned, a fast "ah," and pushed Liam's hands away so he wouldn't come.  
  
"Zayn. Why are your pants still on?"  
  
Louis turned to Harry, one hand in Zayn's undone pants and an eyebrow raised. "Workin' on it, doll."  
  
Pulling from Liam’s cock, Niall looked up at him and added, "Zayn is always last undressed."  
  
"I was busy," Zayn defended as Louis tugged off his jeans and briefs.  
  
Letting go of his arms, which dropped limply and were tingly from threatened numbness, Harry ran his fingers through Liam's hair, sticky with his own precome that caused strands to tangle. "Get on your hands and knees, puppy."  
  
Liam did as he was told, flipping over onto his chest before pushing himself up, weak and head down. With every inch of his being trembling, he could barely hold himself on unsteady hands and legs, but Niall was there in an instant, kneeling next to him and holding his hips to ensure he stayed up.  
  
"Good boy," Harry murmured, hands going over Liam's exposed ass. "Zayn can eat you out properly now. You want that, baby?"  
  
Liam nodded, Harry lifting his chin so he was looking up.  
  
"You're gonna lick Louis' cock nice and good, too, for when he fucks you." Liam moaned quietly and Harry brushed the collar. "You're a good pup, aren't ya? Yes, you are."  
  
Not two seconds later without warning, Zayn shoved his tongue between Liam's cheeks, licking teasingly up to the bottom of his back and pushing deeper still on the way down. Liam gasped, shivering under Niall's hands when Zayn pushed a finger in, too, curling with his tongue. In contrast to how dirty and pleasurable Zayn's actions were, Harry pressed their lips together sweetly, a light sensation but enough to make his head spin even more.  
  
Louis had his chest to Niall's back - he'd deny ever having an odd fascination with his backside or anyone else’s - and bit the side of his neck, hands rubbing over his hips and one making its way around his cock. Niall relaxed heavily against him and clutched Louis’ thighs that were around him, mouthing at his cheek and breathing loudly but keeping his main attention on restraining Liam.  
  
"Gonna fuck him real good," Niall slurred so quietly that only Louis clearly understood, nodding in response and stroking a little faster. "Look at Zayn, getting him wet for you."  
  
The public would never know that behind the Irish accent, the bright smile, the rosy cheeks, and the loud, joyous laugh was as filthy of a talker as Harry.  
  
Liam almost fell, his wrists giving out, but Harry's hands were strong on his shoulders before it could happen.  
  
"Elbows," Harry muttered and Liam adjusted to rest his weight on his forearms rather than his hands. "Better, boy?"  
  
Before he could answer, Liam cried out when Zayn's tongue and two fingers slid deeper inside of him, one cheek getting pinched, soothed, then spanked. He had been so erect for so long, containing the postpone of his orgasm, that he was aching badly. He debated quickly whether to just hold out a bit longer or come and get hard again.  
  
When he heard and felt Zayn moan behind him and saw Louis kissing and fisting Niall in front of him, he had no choice in the matter and came, cock hanging untouched in the air and come dripping onto the bed under him.  
  
"Fuck," Louis and Harry commented at the exact same time, watching as Liam's cock released and momentarily softened. Harry added, "Zayn," warningly and was obeyed, Zayn pulling away and looking around Liam to see why, taupe eyes widening.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Give 'im a minute."  
  
"I...I'm sorry," Liam whispered in a panic and lowered his head to hide his embarrassed face, swallowing hard and breathing harder. "I-I tried not to...tried to wait."  
  
"We know." Harry touched the dog ears affectionately and smiled brightly. "We're proud with how long you lasted. You're such a good boy, aren't you? You should be rewarded for it."  
  
For Louis, that was his cue.  
  
Sharing one final, long kiss with Niall, he positioned himself behind Liam, one hand running up his back and the other stroking his own cock. He stared admirably at Liam's pink ass and widened, moist crack. He had to - it was _right there_ and inviting; he licked gently at the hole, Liam throwing his head back and crying out again because he was still too sensitive and so suddenly on his way to another hard-on.  
  
Louis pulled away and Zayn whispered in Liam's ear, "It'll feel so, so good. You know it will."  
  
Liam whimpered and Zayn kissed him, lips dirty and tongue rough and teeth biting. He felt the hardness of Louis' cock for a few seconds - a head's up - before that hardness was pushing inside him smoothly. Both of them groaned as they adjusted to the sudden new feeling and Zayn sucked on his bottom lip. Louis' hands replaced Niall's on his hips and held more firmly as he shifted his knees to get closer, his cock pushing deeper in turn and making them groan again, louder.  
  
"Puppy kiss Niall's cock," Harry ordered and Zayn broke their kiss for Niall to take his place.  
  
Louis kept his pace slow, wanting to last as long as he needed to for the others to catch up enough and be on the same level for when he could really fuck Liam. His fingers reached down to check on Liam's cock, which was expectedly erect once again, and made the shaking boy gasp, the opened mouth receiving Niall's wet cock. Liam quickly got over the shock of the abrupt presence in his mouth and slowly pulled his lips off, tongue sticking out and running over the tip in short licks.  
  
Niall placed both thumbs behind each of Liam's ears - his actual ears - and rubbed the lobes, the side of his neck, the edge of his jaw, and the collar. Liam sighed unevenly, warm breath blowing over Niall's cock, and grinded his hips back, surprising Louis as he was forced further inside him.  
  
"Fuck, Li," Louis moaned softly and watched Liam’s face as best as he could from behind, fingers wrapping around his slick cock and tugging with a steady grasp.  
  
Harry went behind Louis and Zayn pressed himself to Niall's back, pushing two coated fingers inside the blonde and curling them roughly. Niall massaged Liam's head and turned his own to the side, letting his azure eyes fall closed as Zayn kissed him breathlessly. Their lips parted slowly and tongues combined just as easy, the picture from the shoulders up having the potential of being labeled romantic as they kissed steady and familiar.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, palms flat on his chest and cock prominent between them . "How ya doin', babyboy?"  
  
"Close," he confessed under his breath, letting go of Liam's cock to scratch his stomach and whining slightly. "Fuck, I could just...fucking…"  
  
Harry sucked on the side of Louis' neck, lips burning and teeth sharp, jade eyes on Niall and Zayn. "Just what?"  
  
Head resting back on Harry's shoulder, he moaned and rubbed his hips frantically against Liam's ass, thrusts short and fast. "Harder. Want more, harder."  
  
"Then do it." Harry caught Zayn's bistre brown eyes. "Liam wants it, do it."  
  
Louis groaned at the long-awaited permission and let his body take over, dark slate grey eyes fogging and knees aching as he thrust into Liam harder. Leaning over so his heaving chest was against Liam’s freckled back, he kissed Liam’s sweaty hair and anxiously took hold of his cock again, rubbing instinctively yet rhythmically. Just as Harry had the role of rationality, Louis had the role of simultaneously fucking and giving a handjob. It was a gift of sorts that he had and once the boys figured out that he could do both at the same time very, _very_ well, there was no going back. Louis didn't mind.  
  
Liam moaned loudly and dug his nails into the bed, having more difficulty keeping his tongue on Niall with Louis all around him, his head dizzy and vision blurry, and hips frantic as they were unsure whether to move forward and more into Louis’ hand or backward and more around Louis’ cock. Reaching around Niall, Zayn swept his fingers through his hair and over the dog ears, holding his head in place so his dangling tongue and flushed mouth was directed better to Niall’s cock.  
  
Even with Louis inside him and hitting his prostate, on top of him, stroking him, Niall in his mouth, and Zayn in his hair, Liam felt strangely comfortable though fucking exhausted. His body was burning up, forming bruises, and preparing already for stiffness in the morning. But he couldn’t have been any happier than that very second.  
  
Zayn praised, "Good, good boy," Niall's thumbs skimmed over his ears, Louis rocked and pulled faster and parted, gasping lips kissed the back of his neck, and Harry squeezed his sore ass between Louis' hip. Liam inhaled quick and cried out again as he orgasmed for the second time, copper eyes shut tight and open mouth simply holding Niall's throbbing cock as he focused on his release in Louis' palm.  
  
Zayn loosened his grip on Liam’s hair while Louis tightened his on Liam’s blue-marked hips, pounding into him almost violently as he aimed for a faster release, wanting it not only for himself but so that Liam could finally relax. Another cry, cracked and gagged, escaped Liam’s dry throat and little tears skipped down his cheeks. It didn't take long, luckily, Louis biting his shoulder as he came so he wouldn't grind his teeth, a bad habit he had of doing.  
  
"Fuck, you're so good," he huffed into Liam's neck, lower arms holding him up by the waist and tainted fingers running over this stomach.  
  
Niall came a minute later, glaucous eyes shut tight, on Liam's cheeks and lips with Zayn's hand deep inside him and tongues messily tangled. He instantly turned around then, pushed Zayn onto his back, and started to suck him off. How he recuperated so quick was a mystery to Zayn.  
  
As soon as Niall’s cock left his mouth and Zayn’s hand left his head, Liam was released carefully by Louis and collapsed onto his chest, wheezing heavily with arms and legs stretched and buzzing. His scalp must’ve been numb from the tugging because he couldn’t feel the security of the dog ears; they wouldn’t have fallen off because even if they had, they would’ve been immediately replaced. He wanted to check, feel it there instead of assuming and sensing, but his arms wouldn’t cooperate, staying still and racing blood. He did feel the collar, though, as it constricted with every shrilling inhale, so he figured that was enough for the moment.  
  
Harry rubbed Liam’s heated back as he lied next to him, on his side with Louis behind him. He kissed Liam short and gentle, aware of how hypersensitive and drained the shivering lad was and not wanting to be as aggressive as the others were, as Louis’ gritty fingers slowly rubbed up and down his cock.  
  
"Have fun, love? Hmm? You like that?"  
  
Liam hummed his approval and Harry licked over the collar, both of them shuddering at how arousing the red item was. Liam was so tired, so worn and overused, but kept alert regardless, his hand curling loosely around Louis' to also jerk Harry off.  
  
Gasping and pushing his hips forward, Harry kept his dimmed, viridian eyes locked with Liam's as Louis bit his neck tenderly, pulling the skin teasingly. Liam brought their lips together again, lazy yet rousing, and Louis moved his wrist faster, their hands somewhat clumsy yet making Harry moan and squirm impatiently all the same.  
  
Niall whimpered and Zayn gasped, moaned, "Ni," as he orgasmed heatedly, tan face and eyes both dark. Niall moved up his body and kissed him, exchanging some of the semen between their mouths with a smirk. He joked once during an interview, "Zayn is full of himself," and they had all laughed at the secret humor. He thought of that day every time one of them gave Zayn a taste of himself.  
  
Zayn would never admit that he did, too.  
  
Zayn moved behind Liam, Niall to Louis, as Harry was finishing up. The fact four sets of eyes were now watching him was what brought him over the edge, pushing into the pair of hands fast and Louis bruising his shoulder more as their movements slowly halted.  
  
Finally, Liam allowed himself to fully relax.  
  
The air around them was humid and hot from their body heat and actions. They all breathed a bit louder than usual in attempts to get back to normal, breaking the silence that would have been. The once clean bed was now dirty and they lied in it without a second thought, its condition nothing compared to the comfort of their skin, chests, legs, hands, lips, and noses touching each other, no matter how unclean.  
  
Zayn had his arms protectively around Liam's waist and face hidden in his back, inhaling the musk and sweat as his ankles rested over Louis' two bodies away and knuckles brushed Harry's chest.  
  
Harry had one arm around both Liam and Zayn's sides with the other hand softly massaging Liam's hair, palm set in place on the headband; Liam could finally feel it again. Dazed and mindless, he mumbled occasionally because the boys needed to hear that silence properly broken in order to drift asleep, a sign that they all did great and could sleep well knowing so.  
  
Louis had his nose buried in Harry's sweaty curls, licking the back of his neck every so often, and rough fingers restless as they traced from Harry's chest to Liam's, over nipples, to Zayn's arm to Niall's hip behind him. His toes tickled Zayn's heel, causing his knee to knock Liam's leg as he retaliated poorly.  
  
Niall had his arm stretched over Louis, palm on Harry's hip but fingertips on Liam's lower stomach. His foot moved up and down Louis' leg, toes rubbing Harry's, too, in the process, and he ran his thumb over Louis' back.  
  
Between them all was Liam - their good boy Li - who gripped Harry's arms tightly and settled his face against his neck. He felt a little bit of each boy at some place on his body and there was no greater assurance or acceptance than that. They loved him endlessly and he loved them endlessly endless.  
  
Minutes passed and drowsiness made its way over them. As much as Louis wanted to stay where he was, he was incapable of getting to sleep being so fucking hot and, after detangling himself to open the window a crack, he moved to the outside behind Niall, who turned around and kept some space between them as they held each other.  
  
Louis fell asleep instantly and, predictably to Niall, closed the intentional gap. Niall kissed his forehead and was asleep not a minute later.  
  
Zayn and Harry shared a kiss over Liam's shoulder and Zayn kissed the corner of Liam’s mouth, mouthing, "Sleep well, baby," before settling back. It took him the longest to get to sleep, explanation unknown but unimportant because it's given him special late-night talks with each boy multiple times, so he silently stayed still and listened to Niall's consistent huffs and Louis' not-too-obnoxious snores that he made when he was too warm.  
  
Harry stared at Liam's calm, flushed face and glossy, drooping eyes and kissed his bottom lip. "You were a very good boy tonight, yes you were. And all day, too, on the bus. Such a good, good boy. Our perfect little Liam."  
  
Liam whimpered happily and the corners of his bright red lips went up. The words meant a lot to him, any form of praise meaning the world to him, and he never took any offerings of it for granted. It meant attention, thought, and consideration, a sense of worth, want, and need, and most importantly: love.  
  
As tired as he was, Harry's eyes shone bright through that dull shade and reflected in Liam's. "We love you, Li. So, so much."  
  
Zayn hummed weakly, pointer finger tapping Liam's waist.  
  
"You make us so happy and we only ever hope to make you the same."  
  
Throat scratchy, mouth sour, and lips chapped, Harry never saw Liam as beautiful as he was in that moment when, blinking slowly, he slurred, "You exceed happiness, Harry. You all exceed beyond making me feel happy or joy or light or pleasure or weightless or on top of the world and that I can conquer anything. You make me feel so much more.  
  
"You make me feel love; to love and be loved. And I don't thank you or Niall or Zayn or Lou enough."  
  
Harry and Zayn's hearts pounded and their insides exploded to scatter throughout their veins. They'd repeat the words to Niall and Louis in the morning but right now in this shared moment, Harry had the invaluable role of representing them all.  
  
Harry kissed Liam sweetly, the first short, the second a heartbeat longer, the third longer, the fourth harder, and the final softer and long. "I promise you, Liam," Harry whispered but with no less authority or sincerity, "you thank us well enough."  
  
Liam gave a nod of understanding, that he'd take Harry's word for it and never doubt himself about the subject again.  
  
"Sleep," Harry murmured into one last kiss. "Love you."  
  
Quick to obey as usual, Liam went unconscious once his top eyelashes fell over his bottom.  
  
The sobering thought of his life without the dog ears - tomorrow if he tossed them out the window - popped up maybe three or four times but it never lasted long because it simply wasn't a possibility. He accepted this way of life on his own and enjoyed it. He wasn't ever going to give it up, not for anything.  
  
He wasn't ever going to give _them_ up.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on LJ.
> 
> <http://1dkinkmeme.livejournal.com/8532.html?thread=9756244#t9756244>


End file.
